Childhood Memories
by morallyambiguous
Summary: Sakura's memories. Moments in the life of a girl of questionable sanity in a place of questionable reality.
1. Pretty

**A/N: **Yeah... I really have no clue where the hell this came from, I was probably writing it on sugar high... So... Yeah...

**Disclaimer: **Me no owny Naruto

**Disclaimer 2: **Damnit! I don't even own the friggin' writing style!

**Childhood Memories: Pretty**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Hey Hinata-chan…"

"Yes Sakura-san?"

"Sakura-chan. Call me Sakura-chan Hinata-chan."

Sigh. "Yes Sakura-chan?"

"Do you know who that pretty lady is that's staring over here?"

"Oh her? ("Yeah her.") She's Sasuke's okaa-san."

"She's so pretty! I want to be as pretty as her someday!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I think that is very possible."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?"

"_Arigatou._"

**End.**

**A/N:** Please review, it makes me feel loved...


	2. First Meeting, First Kiss

**A/N: **I swear to Kami-sama that someone put something in my drink because I have no recollection of ever writing this

**Disclaimer: **Me Not owning Naruto

**Disclaimer/ A/N: **none of these crack-tastic drabbles are in any specific order

**Disclaimer/ A/n 2: **This is when Sasuke is getting accepted into the academy and a teacher stops him and his father to talk

**Disclaimer/ A/N 3:** Dude... I have no clue why I put disclaimer in this thing...

**Disclaimer/ A/N 4: **All the kids are around 7, except Tenten who's 8

**Childhood Memories: First Meeting, First Kiss**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"I'm sure Sasuke will be as good as Itachi."

"He better be." Uchiha Fugaku looked down at his youngest son.

"YOU BETER GET BACK HERE BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE HYUUGA!!" A girl screamed. Sasuke and company suddenly felt a mass amount of killing intent when a boy with long brown hair ran past them.

Sasuke and co (Sasuke, his father, and a random academy teacher, let's call him Random Academy Teacher A) turned to the source of the voice. What they found was a girl (with pink hair no less) that could be no older than Sasuke. What scared them (yes, even Fugaku is scared) the most is that her eyes were glistening murderously.

"What could you possibly do to harm me… pinky?" The boy with the long brown hair had come back and was standing at least two feet from Random Academy Teacher A. The girl pounced on the boy and proceeded to beating him to a bloody pulp. Another Academy teacher (let's just call him Random Academy Teacher B) moved to separate the two. When he grabbed the girl's hand and tried to pull her away the girl slowly turned around. She grabbed Random Academy Teacher B's hand. She threw the teacher (at least three times her height and weight) into a wall.

"Sakura…" The girl turned. Sasuke and co turned to the sound of the voice, they saw two girls. One of the girls had plum hair and clear lavender eyes, _'A Hyuuga,'_ Fugaku thought. The other girl, the one that had spoken, had brown hair, held up by two buns and brown eyes; she threw the kunai in her hand. It landed right in front of Sakura's feet. "Stop."

Sakura sighed and stood up. She dusted off her pants and began walking towards the other girls. She paused and turned, so you could see one eye; "Next time you call me that, I won't hold back." She finally reached the other girls.

"Let's go," she said. "'Mari's in town."

"Wait!" Sasuke called. "What's your name?"

"It's rude to ask someone's name without providing your own." The girl began to walk towards him.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and looked at him closely. "You know," she started. "You're kinda cute. That may save you one of these days." She pecked him on the cheek and ran towards her friends.

"Buh Bye Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura left a blushing Sasuke, a knocked out Academy teacher, and two very confused adults in her wake.

**End.**

R&R!!


	3. Introduction

**A/N: **Um... Really.. I think I must be on something...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did it wouldn't suck as much as the it currently does (you have to be up to date on the manga to get that)

**Childhood Memories: Introduction**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

Sakura stared at the class in front of her. "So you want me to do what?" She turned to face her new sensei, Iruka.

"I want you to introduce yourself to the class."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Just state your name, your likes, your dislikes, hobbies and dreams."

"Okay…"

Sakura just stared at the class of Academy students for a good five seconds before starting her introduction. "Um… My name is Haruno Sakura… I like fire and explosions, really big explosions, um… and um… snakes and bugs, did I already say explosions?"

Hinata simply shook her head and said "Yes Sakura, you already said explosions."

"Um… Dislikes? Neji Hyuuga, I want to kill that teme and bring him back to life and then I'll torture him painfully and slowly, and then I'll perform a ritual that will send him to the fiery depths of-" She was cut off by a rather threatening glare from Hinata. "Um… Yeah…. Any who my hobbies are training making Neji's life a living-" insert patented Hyuuga Glare © "Nightmare, blowing up stuff, destroying things, and eating sugar. Dreams… Um I want to be better than Tsunade-hime, and getting rid of all my fanboys." Well, speak of the devil; a horde of about 100 boys came flowing from the door "WE LOVE YOU SAKURA-HIME!!" Out of nowhere Sakura took a giant plastic mallet and pummeled them all back out the door.

"Any questions?"

"Yes Kiba-kun?"

"Is your hair color natural?"

**A/N: **If you watch Kodocha you know what I mean by the mallet... I wanted Sakura to like explosions a lot so sue me (really don't I am completely broke) Well, R&R!


	4. Allergies

**A/N: **This is what happens when I'm bored...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto Me Me no owny

**Childhood Memories: Allergies**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"YOU'RE LATE!!"

Kakashi stared at the three angry genin in front of him.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life."

ACHOO!!

ACHOO!!

ACHOO!!

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"I'm fine Sasuke."

"Why's your face all red Sakura?"

"Didn't I tell you guys that I'm allergic to bullshit?"

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"Fuck you."

"You know you want to."

"Ewww Sakura-chan!!"

**End.**

**A/N: **I made Sakura a bit of a perv in this one... and from now onn, I won't update unless I get 10 reviews! R&R!


	5. Exams i

**A/N:** I was watching Episode 23 again... So yeah..

**Childhood Memories: Exams i**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood in front of the doors of Academy Room 301. In a puff of smoke, their sensei was standing in front of them.

"Sakura, I didn't think you would be coming."

A deathly aura radiated from the pink haired warrior. It was an aura that people like Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke were _very_ familiar with. "**Are you implying something?**"

"N-n-no."

"Good."

She pushed open the doors and entered the testing area for the first stage of the chuunin exams. She turned slowly to face her unmoving teammates.

"You have 'till the count of three to get in here before I completely obliterate you."

Let's just say that they weren't hesitant to step into the room. Sakura studied the occupants of the room. Hey was that…

"Panda-chan! Mari-chan! Retard-chan!"

Said people looked in her direction. Temari, being a responsible older sibling, ditched her two younger brothers in favor of greeting the candy haired menace. She grabbed Sakura into her arms and proceeded to nearly squeeze the life out of the poor girl.

"Kura-chan! It's been so long! How are Hina and Teni?"

"Awesome… But if you don't mind could you let go?"

"Oh… Of course."

As calmly as the menace could, Sakura went back to her team in the corner that they -and the rest of the rookie nine plus Team Gai- occupied. She turned to Tenten and Hinata and began to tell them about her plans to kill and/or maim Ino and Ami; both of whom she hated almost as much as she hated Vegetables (that came after Neji, whom she wanted to do some very, _**very**_ violent things to). Well, speak of the devil, Ino, in all her slutty glory, glomped Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to puke.

"_**SASUKE-KUUNNN!**_"

"SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THIS BITCH UP! GOD! She is such a fucking retard!"

Hinata turned to her best friend. "You done Sakura?"

"Almost" the girl replied.

"AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT THROW SASUKE INTO A PIT OF RAPID FANGIRLS!… Okay, I'm done now."

Everyone in the room was looking at her. She simply emitted the Haruno Death Aura of Doom© and she was magically left alone.

"Hey you guys, you might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, you're the nine rookies right? Fresh out of the Academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves, just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

Sakura turned ever so slowly to face the person who had spoken.

"**Are you **_**IMPLYING**_** something**?"

"Sakura, shut up. Who are you anyway? If you were anyone smart, you would know not to insult Sakura in any size shape of form."

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, and if you don't believe me, look around."

The nine genin noticed that they were indeed causing a lot of commotion. Wow, these people never learn.

"_**Do you want me to murder you all**_?"

Every genin in the room proceeded to look away from the pink haired time bomb.

"Now if you don't mind Mr. Tall, Stupid, and Nerdy, _**LEAVE!**_"

"Hey Cotton Candy!"

Damn that retard is stupid, how many times has he gotten the shit beat out of him for saying that? Honestly.

"And so the age old rivalry continues."

"Hey Hinata, can I have some of your popcorn?"

"Of course Tenten."

"Hyuuga, you have three seconds before I tear you apart limb by limb."

**End.**

**A/N: **The Neji hate continues! Please review, it makes me feel loved!


	6. Crush

**A/N:** Awww, now isn't this cute, Sakura's got her first crush. X3

**Disclaimer:** I've told you guys a million times, I don't friggin own Naruto!

**Childhood Memories: Crush**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"UGH!! You are so friggin' dead!! Open the goddamn door!!"

So it was just another day with Sakura yelling at Hinata and threatening to pound her into the ground. Wait a minute, rewind that blah, blah, blah, Sakura yelling at Hinata and threatening to pound her into the ground… What the fuck is going on here?! This is not natural… REWIND!!

_We join our two demon spawn in their classroom where Iruka is talking but nobody is listening to him. Sakura was just asked who her crush is._

_"Is it Sasuke?" Ino asked._

_"Why the fuck would I like that bastard?"_

_"Is it Neji?"_

_"Yes, because it's natural to want to murder your crush, no you retard!"_

_"How about Naruto?"_

_"No, besides Hinata already has a crush on him."_

_"I know who it is." Hinata said softly, while keeping the scheming edge in her voice that she always had. How does she do that?_

_"Who?" Ino asked._

_"It is… Shh-"_

_"Shut up Hinata!" Sakura yelled._

_"ikamaru" Hinata finished before getting up from her seat and running for her life._

_Oh, okay, I get it now, roll film!_

"Hey Sakura." Shikamaru called to her. "Ino just told me that you liked me, want to go on a date?"

Sakura was as red as a tomato. "Um… s-sure."

She might not beat up Hinata later Sakura decided, leaving an explosive note on the door Hinata was behind, '_But a little payback never hurt anyone.'_

**End.**

**--**

**A/N: **If you review I might update faster.


	7. Bunnies

**A/N:** I'm Aliiiive!!

**Disclaimer:** Hahahahahahahahah NO

Sakura and Hinata are like 9.

--

**Childhood Memories: Bunnies**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Sakura, have you seen my stuffed duck?"

"No."

"I could've sworn that I left it in my room."

Turning away from Hinata, Sakura used the magic of sugar to magically transform into a brown plaid cloak with a spectacle, also featuring a bubble pipe.

"How did you do that?"

"I honestly don't know."

_**BAM!**_

"Huh? Are you okay Hinata-chan? Why did you fall over?

"Sometimes… Ugh, never mind."

Sakura, ignoring her friend's strange behavior continued to investigate the "crime scene". "I have a theory… it could have been… the bunnies!"

_**BAM!**_

"You're going to be the death of me."

**End.**

**--**

**A/n: **I updated, that's more than enough reason to review. Love you all!


	8. Words

A/n: :P

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto :(

--

**Childhood Memories: Words**

It was just a normal day in Konoha when Sakura walked into her Academy classroom, that is until she spotted the paper that was on everyone's desk,

**10 Words Haruno Sakura is Never Allowed to Say ****Ever Again **_By Hyuuga Hinata_

**1) **_Smexy_

**2) **_Sexyfine_

**3) **_Gigglesnort_

**4) **_OMG_

**5)**_ Awesomeness_

**6) **_Randomness_

**7) **_Buttmunch_

**8) **_Magic_

**9) **_Whatever_

**10) **_WTF_

"Hinata!"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Is this payback for the time I recited your whole dating history in thirty seconds in front of the class?"

**End.**

**--**

**The randomness continues.**


	9. French

A/n: Hi again!

Disclaimer: Yea-NO.

--

**Childhood Memories: French**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Sasuke-kun is so HOT!!"

"I know isn't he?!"

"Now, if only I could go out with him!"

Haruno Sakura 10 years old, looked completely and utterly confused. 'Sasuke and hot in the same sentence, what is going on here? He's not even close to cute!?'

'Says you.'

'Shut up.'

She slowly walked up to the twittering airheads.

"Pardon my French," she began "But what the fuck are you talking about?"

**End.**

**--**

**A/n: See, Sakura was actually semi-polite in this one, to twittering airheads no less.**


	10. God Forbid

**Disclaimer: **I am not a man. Nor am I Japanese.

**---------------**

**Childhood Memories: God Forbid**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"-And so I was like-"Shut UP!!" Sasuke yelled at her. "Can you please stop being annoying for five minutes?!"

"No. Not really, and why five minutes?" Sakura challenged. He would regret interrupting her. She swore to God.

"Why not three minutes? Or 9 minutes? Huh?" Sasuke looked very uncomfortable and red. Probably 'cause she was invading his emo bubble. "Or god forbid, 4 minutes? But noooo, you have to tell me to stop being annoying for five. Do you know how biased that is? You disgust me." She finished her rant and went back to her seat to finish talking to Temari.

Hinata walked into the room 30 seconds later to find Sasuke still staring at Sakura weird. "Did I miss something?"

**End.**

----

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever, seventh grade has been harder than expected. When everything finally settles down we seem to get hit by five more projects.


	11. Utensils

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, the world would be a scary place.

**----------------------**

**Childhood Memories: Utensils**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Itachi and I will be teaching your class today." The kid in the front of the class couldn't have been more than thirteen.

"Let it also be known that you are a total douche." Score Hinata!!

**Class: **1 **Itachi: **0

"I will be showing you how to make use of weapons in your surroundings when you run out on missions." Itachi said, obviously not fazed. "At the end of the lesson we will be going through simulations to put the lesson into practice."

"Uchiha-sensei, if I insulted you, would that count as a weapon?"

"No, Mister Inuzuka, it would not."

"What if it was a really good one, like-"Kiba, you finish that sentence and I will castrate you." Ah, so Sakura _is _in class today.

**10 minutes later…**

"Miss Haruno, could you please refrain from kicking my brother?" Eye twitch.

"I wasn't kicking him. I was river dancing and he got in my way." Innocent smile.

**Class: **2 **Itachi: **0

**20 minutes after **_**that…**_

"Mister Inuzuka, please refrain from crying!" Vein throb.

"Oops. Did my sarcasm hurt your feelings? Too bad." Innocent smile.

**Class: **3 **Itachi: **0

**When the lesson finally finishes…**

"Now, time for practical application. Miss Haruno, please come up here and demonstrate what you have learned."

"Okay!"

"Now, we are at a restaurant, and our target is sitting at the table next to us, what do we do?"

"We make up a story about how we remember them from school and join them, and when they obviously try to hit on the kunoichi of the team I tell them "If annoyed further, I shall spork your eyes out."

**Class: **4 **Itachi: **0

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yay, I was right!"

**Class: **1,734 **Itachi: **0

Itachi: Headdesk.

"Love you too Ita-chan."

**End.**

**---------------**

**R&R**


	12. Dango

**a/n: **Someone mentioned there was a lack of Naruto, so I put him in here.

Disclaimer: I. AM. NOT. KISHI.

**--------------------------------**

**Childhood Memories: Dango**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Naru-chan!" She shouted.

"Hai, Cherry-sama." He said.

"Today, we find Weasel-chan and make him buy us dango. Am I understood?"

"Hai, ma'am!"

"Dismissed!"

"Well, now that that's over, how are we going to find Ita-chan to buy us dango?" He whined.

"We could always ask Sasu-butt, and if he doesn't tell us what we want… we may have to resort to torture." She said, her grin eviler than Orochimaru and his gay paedophileness.

"Well, in that case, I'll need to bring the bag won't I?" He asked.

"Of course, and don't forget the pink, frilly tutu."

-------------------------

"SASUKE!!" They shouted banging the door to his room open.

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" He yelled, looking for an escape.

"Your mother loves me." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Naruto, tie him to a chair."

"Hai Cherry-sama." He said, his expression serious.

"Now, where is Ita-chan?" She said, her body quickly taking a grudge-like appearance.

"I-I d-don't know…" He stuttered.

"That's what they all say." She snorted in disdain.

"Naru-chan, feel free to make him pretty and pink." She turned away in disgust once Sasuke started screaming.

The door opened. "Naruto, Sakura, what are you doing to my brother?"

Naruto and Sakura quickly tackled Itachi with twin yells of "Ita-chan!"

"You said you would take us out for dango today." Sakura pouted, her eyes wide and innocent. When Naruto tried it he just looked constipated. "Don't worry Naru-chan, you'll get it someday."

"So, can we go now?" Sakura pulled on Itachi's arm and he took them to the dango stand, where they met Sakura's cousin, Anko.

They left Sasuke in the pink, frilly tutu and tied to a chair behind them.

End.

-----------------------

You all make me feel loved. r&r


	13. Chalk

**Childhood Memories: Chalk**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Come on Sakura-chan! Wake up~~! Pretty please with ramen on top!" Naruto was shaking her and was the closest thing to pushing her off her bed. He went into her bathroom and filled his hands with water, and then just dropped on her head. He never saw the fist that sent him flying into the wall.

"Do that again and they'll be tracing you with chalk." Her eyes were hard, and cold and her fist was still glowing threateningly.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan."

------------------

"Itachi-sama, sir!" Naruto stood at attention in front of Sasuke's much cooler and attractive older brother.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Itachi looked at him from behind his jutsu scroll.

"Sakura-chan won't wake up!!"

"Is she dead?"

"Well… no. But she's not waking up, and you promised to train us today."

"Okay. I'll wake her up."

--------------------------------------

"Ita-chan, Naru-chan, what are you doing here?"

"We have to train today Sakura-chan."

"Okay Ita-chan."

"Naruto. I was serious when I said that."

"DON"T KILL ME SAKURA-CHAN!!! I STILL HAVE TO MARRY HINATA-CHAN!!! AND BECOME THE HOKAGE!!! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOOUULLL!!!!!"

"Whatever Naruto."

____________

Mercy? What mercy?


	14. Crush Revisited

**Disclaimer: .... Don't you already know what goes here?**

**---------------**

**Childhood Memories: Crush (Revisited)**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Sakura-chan I shall help you in your never-ending quest for the Ice Bitch's heart!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist up into the air.

"Sakura, you like girls?" Kakashi asked the fifteen year-old.

"No, Kakashi-sensei, I most definitely do not like girls." Sakura sighed.

"She just happens to like effeminate men." Naruto piped in.

"Naruto shut up!!"

"…Who happen to be Uchihas… Who happen to have 2 "i's" in their names…" Naruto continued his face splitting into a Cheshire grin.

Kakashi turned to face his young and impressionable student. "Sakura-chan, I know you love Shisui, but you can't have him, in case you've forgotten he's dating Temari and we don't want to ruin our treaty with Sand because you have a-" "Sensei, a different Uchiha with two "i's" in their name." Naruto interrupted.

All the color drained from what little we could see of Kakashi's face and he turned an interesting puce. "H-have you told Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed and looked away. Dammit! Where was her fighting spirit?

_Ooh look at Itachi's six-pack isn't it delicious?! Squee!!_

Oh that's right she was over on training ground 5 watching Itachi train. Sensing Sasuke come nearer she decided that she was better off joining Itachi. After all, he may get hurt and need a medic… Inner Sakura sent her an image of Itachi's abbs and she was off to training ground 5 in a hurry.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! NOOOO!! RESIST THE TEMPTATION!!!"

"Whatever Naruto."


	15. Snowflake

**a/n: **I would apologize for the extremele short chapter if I didn't have the next two finished and since I do, I won't

I don't own naruto.

**----------------**

**Childhood Memories: Snowflake**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"It's winter Sakura-san." She blushed and looked up at the twenty year old Uchiha Itachi.

"It is, isn't it beautiful?" She twirled in the snow only to be pelted by about five different snow balls.

"Naruto!!" She turned the snow and water melting off of her.

"Sakura-chan, don't kill me!!"

"It was Teme! He's jealous!" Naruto pointed at the Uchiha who was glaring daggers at his older brother. Who would've thought that all of those years of abuse from Sakura would make him crave her attention? Certainly not Sakura herself.

"Now, now Sakura, don't kill Naruto, he's a beautiful and unique snowflake." Kakashi patted her head patronizingly.

She flipped him off. Then she turned to Naruto. "You are _not _a beautiful and unique snowflake. You are the same decaying organic matter as _everyone _else!"

Naruto cowered in the corner.


	16. Bra

**Childhood Memories: Bra**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Hey Sakura, what's that hanging out of your shirt?" Sasuke stared at the light pink piece of fabric that was coming out of Sakura's tank top.

She turned bright red and hurriedly pulled the strap up. "It's my umm… yeah."

Sasuke rose his eyebrow in question.

"It's my bra strap." She looked away from his face, blushing.

"Bra?"

"Yeah, it holds a girl's you know." She gestured in the general direction of her chest. His cheeks turned a light pink.

"I don't know why you wear a bra, you've got nothing to put in it."

"You wear pants don't you?" And with that the embarrassed kunoichi turned on her heel and left.

"Heh, heh, penis."

"SAI!! You don't show up until Shippuden, get lost!"

-------------------

I love Sai.


	17. Breakfast

**Childhood Memories: Breakfast**

**By Demon's Cherry Blossom**

"Kakashi-sensei, open the goddamn door!" Sakura was practically knocking the door of Kakashi's two bedroom flat.

"What?" He was soo cute!! Aww. Kakashi was wiping the sleep out of his eyes and had no idea what was happening. What was that pink and black blob on his doorstep that had attached itself to him. He looked down… Oh, it was Sakura, stupid 8 year old brat waking him up…

He just sighed and walked back into his apartment, Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had to get up real early today, the orphanage had finally kicked her out. Unfortunately, because her parents weren't famous like Naruto's she didn't receive that much money from the village and therefore couldn't afford to pay rent, anywhere.

"Can I please live with you Kakashi-sensei?" She looked up at him from under dark pink eyelashes.

He just knew he would regret this later. He sighed. "Sure Sakura-chan."

"Good. So what do you want for breakfast?"

He smiled and patted her head. "Whatever you want Sakura."

"WAFFLES!!"

_________________________

disclaimer: naruto is not my property


	18. Guts

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, Sakura and Itachi would be well on their way to making red-eyed, pink haired children.**

**Childhood Memories: Guts**

* * *

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura was not having a good day and it was all that idiot, short, dumb, blonde's fault. All of it. Especially the part where she was surrounded by the biggest spiders she had ever seen.

She still had spider guts on her nice new outfit.

He was going to pay, in cash, and in pain.

"Umm…. Hi Sakur-AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Sasuke rolled his eyes from behind his weapons magazine.

"What did he do to piss you off this time?"

"Have you seen my outfit?!" She screeched. This was an emergency of vast proportions. She had a date tonight!

"Oh my. That's just- that's just wrong." Sasuke, despite his tendency to wear black was actually good with fashion, as years of complimenting Sakura's outfits and hair had eventually gotten himself a semi-friendship with her.

"I know." Sakura was not happy.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke had a vast fortune in the pit of his hands, so him buying her clothes wasn't entirely out of the ordinary, Itachi just got jealous when he did.

"I'm going to rip out his intestinal track."

"I'll hide the body."


	19. Wave i

**Disclaimer: **yeah... I don't own this.

**_Special A/N Alert!!!_**

THERE ARE ONLY SIX CHAPTERS LEFT!!!!

* * *

**Childhood Memories: Wave i**

It was hot, unbearably hot. So hot that it wasn't even fun to make Neji stare at the sun for long periods of time anymore.

Hinata and Sakura had made him do it for 10 straight minutes before deciding that it was too hot to be outside and not be in water. So they went to Hinata's fancy rich people pool. And theyjust left Neji staring at the sun.

Heh. Loser.

After two (failed) attempts at skinny dipping, too hot, they put their bathing suits back on and lounged around on pool floaties.

"I have an idea, let's get a mission, to somewhere cold, like Snow." Hinata was fanning herself.

"_I _have a mission somewhere cold. And I should have been at the meeting point five minutes ago. That new guy from Rock is gonna be on our team and while I do enjoy staring at him, his voice annoys me."

"Okay, first of all, shouldn't you be leaving now? And second of all, you mean Deidara-san?"

"Yeah, that's his name."

"So you're not leaving."

"It's my goal to be later than Kakashi this time, so I have a long time to wait."

_**Three hours later…**_

"You're three hours and five minutes late." Sasuke informed her.

"Did I beat him?" Sakura had been trying to beat him ever since they had been assigned a squad.

"Nope."

"I hate you too Kakashi."

"Be careful what you say brat, I can always kick you out."

She pouted and he patted her head condescendingly.

"We leave now." And with that, Kakashi herded Team 7 plus two out of Konoha.

Sakura began to animatedly talk with Deidara.

"And Sakura, stop flirting with the new guy…"

"I was not flirting!"

"…Or I'll revoke your allowance." She pouted, but he ignored her, settling for glaring at the evil ninja that his almost daughter was trying to seduce. How dare he be there to be seducable.

"Fine." She kicked a puddle.

"Ow."

"Do puddles talk?"

"No they don't Dobe."

She kicked it again and again and again and… well, you get the picture. Until the puddle finally gave and two gothic looking ninja came out.

Can someone say losers?

"Well… This is interesting, un."

* * *


	20. Wave ii

**Disclaimer: no. just no.**

* * *

**Childhood Memories: Wave iii**

"WHY?! Why does this always happen to us?! Why Kami-sama, WHY~~~~?!!" Naruto yelled to the sky.

"Wait, un, so this always happens to you, un?" Deidara asked, he didn't know if he wanted to continue this mission. These people could get him killed!

"Oh yeah, if you're with Sakura-chan or me, something like this is guaranteed to happen." After his rather dramatic little speech, he had started poking the unconscious ninja with his kunai, and Sasuke had been nicking all of their weapons. 'Cause that's what ninjas do you know. They steel stuff. Like pirates. Except cooler. And with less eyepatches.

"Ooh, is this fortified steel?" Sasuke looked like Ninjamas had come early. "We can keep these." Taking all the ninja's weapons he stuffed them into his bag. Yes, _all _of them.

"They were after Tazuna-san." Sakura pointed at the ninjas.

"How do you know, un?" Deidara watched her face split into an evil grin.

"Do you _**really **_want to know?"

"I guess not, un."

"I thought so."

"Why were they after you Tazuna-san?"

The drunken bridge builder looked up. "Well…"

_**20 minutes later they resumed their journey for some reason known as "Kakashi is getting soft"**_

"Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream~~" Sakura hummed softly to herself despite the fact that everyone was glaring at her.

_**20 **__**more **__**minutes later after the boat ride had finished and Sakura had stopped singing inane kindergarten songs**_

"Duck!" Kakashi pulled her down… (O.O) Wow, that sounded wrong.

"Holy shitfuck!" And she pulled Deidara down, who pulled Tazuna down who pulled… well, you get the point.

"What the hell was that?"

"ME!" They all turned dramatically to face… a guy with bandages on his face. For serious.

"And you are…?"

"I am- BA-BOOM!!" He fell over, twitching. Sakura turned to Deidara.

"I think you are the coolest person I have ever met." She then proceeded to question Deidara about his bombing material, what types of explosions he specialized in, etc.

They all got involved in the conversation. And an hour later, when they looked around for the bandage dude. They couldn't find him.

"Guys, where'd that dude go?"

"_**DAMMIT!!!!**_"


	21. Exams ii

**Childhood Memories: Exams ii**

_**WHABAM!! **_The window shattered into a million pieces.

"Listen up you maggots!" The purple haired psycho yelled to the kids who, most likely, after this will have PTSD.

Heh. Losers. And people think Sakura's weak.

"_**THEY THINK WHAT?!!"**_

Nothing Sakura. Nothing. Please put the fourth wall back.

"I'm watching you."

I know.

"You're early Anko-nee-chan." Sakura said calmly despite her fury.

"And you're a brat."

"At least _I'm _cute when I'm being a brat."

**Sakura: **1** Anko: **0

**Winner: **_SAKURA!!_

Anko pouted. "I wanted to win."

THAT IS IT! ALL OF YOU! Stop breaking the 4th wall or I will end this story with _all of you _being killed by boulders!

The Naruto crew looked properly chastised. "Yes ma'am."

Good. Now where was I? Oh yeah…

"This is the Forest of Death…. (cue ominous music). You have to sign these slips so I'm not held responsible for your deat- I mean injuries."

_**After a really long and exciting five days in the Forest of Death… (cue ominous music)…**_

"WOW! That was so exciting!" Naruto gushed.

"Yeah, remember that part where Sakura kicked major Sound-nin ass?" Kiba asked, hearts in his eyes.

"It was totally awesome!"

"Now, after all that fgithing you did we're going to make you fight some more. The Hokage announced.

"_**NANI?!!**_"

"Well ,at least that was what we were going to do but the authoress is lazy and has decided to announce the results now."

"Wait!" Kiba shouted. "That's not fair, how come he gets to break the fourth wall and we don't?!"

Because I said he could. Deal with it.

Kakashi and Itachi can also break the fourth wall.

"Yo."

"Anyway, the battles were as follows, winners are in bold

Kiba vs. **Naruto**

**Sakura **vs. Neji-"

"How do you like that Hyuuga?! I totally kicked your ass!"

"-Lee vs. **Gaara**

Tenten vs. **Temari**

**Sasuke** vs. Random Sound Ninja #7

Chouji vs. **Random Sound Ninja #93**

Ino vs. **Shino**

Kankuro vs. **Shikamaru**

**Hinata** vs. Random Sound Kunoichi #73-A"

"Now all you go home and come back to fight more people in a month so you can finally get your new ranks. Now GET LOST!!!"

All the ninjas left like bats out of hell.

… Except Itachi…

…Wait, when did you get here?

Itachi just shrugged.


	22. Chapter 22

We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this important message.

This story is being rewritten. Don't worry though, all your favorite little moments are still going to be there the difference is that the chapters will be longer and will form an actual semblance of a story. Also, no need to worry about this story never being finished. I have every intention of getting my ass in gear and getting this story together.

Love your support so much,

The authoress.


End file.
